


关于恐怖堡主仆的混乱邪恶产物

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Reek/Ramsay Snow
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

午后的太阳晒得很，正值北境短暂而美好的夏季。

Ramsay和他的仆人一起在紧拉窗帘的黑暗卧室里看影片。 影片内容显然不是未成年人该看的东西，变态性行为、囚禁、性奴调教、暴力...但谁都没有不想看下去的意思。末了，Reek说这种行为在那些贵族眼里只是普通把戏，Ramsay好奇还有什么恐怖的手段。

“该午休了，老爷...”Reek岔开话题，把影片取出来收好。

“你知道的，告诉我。”Ramsay急躁地催他。

“老爷得准备睡觉，我再讲给老爷那些。”Reek边打理床上的东西边说。

Ramsay坐上床，Reek整理好东西跪在地上，回忆起来，“贵族玩过的女人，总有一些一发而中的，那些女人中不免有些人开始想着坐享富贵。实际上若是那大人仁慈一些，就是剥了她面孔和乳房的皮，割了舌头罢了。遇上不那么仁慈的，就不只是皮和舌头的事了……”

Reek绘声绘色地讲到这里才觉得不对，连忙抬头看Ramsay脸色如何。

Ramsay看起来并没有恼怒的意思，这很奇怪，也不像打着令人心悸的主意的样子。Ramsay冷静而专心的状态十分少见，他太容易被激怒了。

“我不想听这个。”Ramsay忽然说，“我想知道他们是怎么玩的，你肯定知道吧。”

Reek愣了一下，关于这个他知道的并不是很多。他臭的不行，完全没有资格侍奉伯爵夫人还有那些被贵族们私下宠爱的女人。但尽管他被其他下人们嫌恶多年，却也听到过一些故事。

“他们爱玩一些游戏，顺眼的那些聚在一起，用酒瓶来测试谁更久，赢了就会获得赏赐。有时老爷们心情好了，会把情人交换着玩。”

“无聊。”Ramsay评价道，“你就知道这些吗？”

“他们不让我知道更多。”

Ramsay冷哼一声，停下了手上的动作。Reek正准备悄悄离开，却被他的老爷叫住。

“过来帮我。”Ramsay命令道。

这是午睡的时间，Ramsay平时都贪睡的很，Reek奇怪他的老爷为什么突然要这个。

卧室的床有些高，Ramsay抬起一只脚踩在Reek肩上，压着他半跪下来。双脚不时挑逗他听话的仆人,踹脸是他新学的玩法，那些影片里的手段他实在是太喜欢了，“Reek，”他低声说，他的Reek一定会懂。

Reek从不会让Ramsay有被忤逆的感觉，温热的舌尖裹住脚趾轻轻舔弄过每一处的触感让Ramsay瞬间知道为什么影片里的人会有那种反应，又有些慌张他自己的样子会不会太像那个欲求不满的性奴。

这段挑逗最终以Reek开始舔弄他的脚心而告终，Ramsay射在了Reek的手里。

太可怕了，太棒了。

Ramsay惊喜于那涌动起的快感，操控别人和自我贬低一起发生下的快感。

他脚下的Reek貌似有些犹豫—他的老爷似乎沉浸余韵的快乐里，这样的场景也是他第一次看到，以往的时候Ramsay从不会脸红和羞涩，只是让他滚，或者心情好的时候帮他打一下手枪但不让他射出来。

以往的Ramsay绝不会主动拉着Reek的头发让他上床。

“用舌头弄干净。”Ramsay把腿伸过去，指着上面的液体笑着说。

Reek于是伸出舌头，从小腿开始向上舔起来。

今天的老爷格外奇怪，可能是他想了什么新玩法。

他听见老爷的喘息声。屋里本该阳光充足，但因为拉着窗帘，暗得像黑天一样，Reek悄悄看了他的老爷一眼，昏暗光线和断续的喘声下，Reek忽然觉得老爷这个样子像极了那些偷情的小婊子。

暧昧的口水痕迹向上蔓延着，Ramsay默许着一切。直到腿根细腻柔软的皮肤，Reek自觉地停下来，老爷往往爱装腔作势，这种时候当然要配合着取悦。

Ramsay果然在看着他，露出邀请意味十足的笑容。

“老爷确定吗？”

“把你能想到的给我看看。之后我会举一反三地对你。”

Ramsay像开玩笑一样地说。

这逾越了，大逆不道。今天那些影片对老爷的影响太大了些。Reek给自己洗脑，是那些碟片内容让老爷想出了假装婊子的玩法。

也许老爷一会儿就会后悔。

Reek用舌头舔起Ramsay的肉洞，Ramsay开始快乐地呻吟起来，双腿不由地胡乱踢蹬着，不时地被Reek灵活的舌头舔得一阵战栗。

“你伺候过别人吗？”Ramsay好奇地问。

“没有，只伺候老爷一个人。”

Ramsay揉玩起自己的肉洞，把它拔弄得更开了，摁着Reek让他进得更深一些。

“粗暴一点。”Ramsay突然说，“记住我会加倍对你。”

“好的，老爷。”

Reek就着唾液开始用手指玩起要求粗暴对待的小婊子的粉色肉穴，压住婊子男孩乱动的腿。他看着他以往小心服侍的老爷把身体交给他随意玩弄，浅色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。越叫越大的舒服的呻吟声，合着手指每动一下都带出浅浅的水声，Reek第一次感到这么强烈的征服感。

当Reek询问他有没有进入老爷身体的资格时，Ramsay伸手从枕套里掏出了安全套递给他，这让Reek不争气地射了。

Ramsay忽然不悦起来。

“我累了。”

“老爷？”

“不要射在我身上，我不喜欢。”Ramsay小声说。

Reek把他的精液弄干净，服侍老爷睡下，悄悄地离开了。


	2. 恐怖堡主仆混乱邪恶产物

Ramsay咬住Reek的手指，骑在他身上前后晃动着，肉洞紧紧吸着着他的鸡巴。从第一次尝试之后，Ramsay越来越喜欢玩这种游戏，玩到现在，除了拒绝亲吻和不让Reek射在他脸上之外，他几乎没有什么不能接受的玩法。

他从没见过的半血亲的哥哥前几天来见他，声称他希望有个兄弟来陪伴，所以沿江而下，一直找到这里来。

Ramsay觉得他很奇怪，没有带他回恐怖堡的承诺又没有要给他钱的意思，只是口口声声说什么兄弟。要不是Domeric表现得彬彬有礼，Ramsay都要以为他是故意来嘲讽私生子痴心妄想的人了。但是因为Domeric说他希望多陪伴自己的兄弟，母亲听了之后立刻拉着他安排他住了主卧，Ramsay只好搬到小屋里。

Ramsay问Reek在恐怖堡时知不知道Domeric的消息，Reek说嫡子很早就离开了恐怖堡去各地学习和游玩。Ramsay感到嫉妒。

屋子隔音不好，主卧就在隔壁，Ramsay尽量不发出什么声音来。

Ramsay松开Reek满是牙印和血点的手指，突然想玩新的游戏。

“蒙住我的眼睛。”他剪掉一块床单。

Reek听话地按令照做，Ramsay躺在床上享受看不到任何东西的感觉。听说没有视觉的人在触觉上会更敏感一些，那么做爱的时候是不是会更爽？Ramsay从来都没见过瞎子，没有机会从别人那里得到答案。

他们像以前那样做爱，窒息快感和指交是Ramsay特别喜欢的玩法。蒙住眼之后的快感果然加倍，可惜他不能叫出来，越有快感咬得越狠，很快就咬破了Reek四根手指。

Reek大着胆子扯下蒙眼的布条塞到老爷嘴里，又撕了几块布来蒙住老爷的眼睛。

Ramsay柔软的胸部像剥掉外壳的鸡蛋一样，平时贪吃的结果就是小腹经常圆圆的涨起来。Reek后入他的老爷的时候经常揉起老爷的小腹和胸肉，那软软的手感好像他真的在操一个货真价实的婊子。最让他受不了的是老爷被这样抚摸的时候常常问是不是想让他怀孕之类的话。

但是老爷现在不能发出任何声音，Reek觉得这是一个绝佳的机会。他加快了抽插的节奏，比平时更放肆地揉抓着胸前那细腻的软肉，轻轻问他的老爷准备给他生几个孩子。

Ramsay梦呓一样地闷哼了声，肉穴夹紧了几下像是回应。这对Reek无疑是天大的刺激，老爷在床上就是他的小婊子。Reek忽然想试试打破老爷的底线会发生什么。这在他刚刚认识Ramsay的时候是绝不敢想的，那时候的Ramsay只有残忍和无畏能形容。

但现在的Ramsay和那时候没有什么区别，只是长大了一些，喜欢上了做爱的快感而已。Reek被咬破的那几根手指还很痛，有贼心没贼胆，犹豫不定。

这是天赐良机，老爷虽然热爱这种快感，却谈不上过度沉迷。老爷明天肯定不会想来和他做爱，后天可能也不会。

Ramsay仰着头咬着嘴巴里的布条的模样像是个受人摆布的孩子。恶向胆边生，Reek心一横，把即将高潮的阴茎对着Ramsay的脸打起了手枪。

Reek觉得自己白白服侍老爷这么多年了。

Ramsay硬生生咬下了Reek小指上半截的肉，但是他崩溃而暴怒的样子让Reek疼痛之余感到惊喜。

Ramsay曾经说过他受不了被射在脸上的原因，他觉得满脸精液的样子太像个欲求不满的性奴。

咬断Reek的小指后，Ramsay许久都没有动作。屋子里安静地可怕。

“Reek，你爱我吗？”

Ramsay突然问。

“当然爱，我的老爷。”Reek坚定道。

“你觉得我有可能回到恐怖堡吗。”Ramsay的语气并不是问句。

“当然，老爷是继承恐怖堡的人。”

“那我所谓的哥哥呢？”

“他不会成为老爷的绊脚石。”

“很好。”Ramsay笑起来，刚刚的愤怒和低沉气氛一扫而空，这事就像过去了一样。


End file.
